Love Letter to Japan
by denayaira
Summary: From the West to the East... I have flown to be near you, I have come all this way... to be close, to be here with you. And now, all my heart, I will lay down precisely at your feet. ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, one-shot, 4359 words. Sebuah fanfiksi untuk Indonesian SasuNaru Day pertama. Read and review if you don't mind!


**Author's Note:  
**Akhirnya bisa bikin jugaaaaa!! XD

Nyehehehehehe… sejak pertama kali mendengar lagu ini, langsung terbayang Naruto yang… *insert spoiler here* Wekekek… ini salah satu lagu favorit Megu sepanjang masa! Akhirnya jadi juga fanficnya! Sayang nggak bisa memasang liriknya juga… T_T

Fic ini terinspirasi dan didedikasikan untuk seseorang… Nyehehe… Semoga suatu hari Megu bisa seperti Naruto… ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**WARNING!  
Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, sedikit chara-bashing, plot yang melompat-lompat (flashback-nonflashback)**

**Tolong diingat: Naruto POV itu yang sedang terjadi 'sekarang', sedangkan Author POV itu flashback. Kalimat bold-italic dalam petik tunggal itu bukan dialog. Dan SEMUA narasi dialog maupun non dialog ****antar tokoh**** merupakan BAHASA INGGRIS (dalam ceritanyaaa… XP)  
Maaf kalau memusingkan!! m(__,__)m**

* * *

_Inspired by a song from __the Bird and the Bee_

_A Naruto Fanfiction, Special fic for SasuNaru Day_

_**Love Letter to Japan**_

**By: Chiaki Megumi**

* * *

Jantungku terus berdebar kencang. Hei, bukan salahku kalau aku merasa seperti ini 'kan? Akhirnya… akhirnya aku sampai juga di sini… di tempat ini… di negara ini! Haha!

Aku terus berjalan pelan sambil menyeret tas travel merah tuaku. Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang akan berjalan perlahan, terlebih dengan tensi seperti ini—sangat ingin bertemu seseorang… seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Sayangnya, bandara yang sumpah-memang-teramat-sangat-ramai ini tidak membiarkanku berjalan dengan tempo yang biasa. Huh. Bandara Narita… tak heran bandara ini disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu bandara paling sibuk di dunia. Dengan kecepat—ng, maksudku, kelambanan seperti inipun, kalau tidak hati-hati aku pasti menabrak orang sana-sini dan mungkin akan ikut terjatuh. Cih!

Dengan tidak sabar, akhirnya aku hampir sampai ke pintu keluar… Hanya selangkah dari pintu, udara musim semi Jepang yang dingin itu menyambutku. Otomatis aku merapatkan kerah kemeja oranye milikku juga membenarkan bagian lengan sweater berwarna biru tua ini. Uh. Mungkin seharusnya aku memakai syal tadi. Aku memang membawanya, tapi hanya kumasukkan dalam tas saja. Sungguh tak kusangka udara musim semi di Jepang bisa sedingin ini! Seharusnya aku bertanya dulu kepadanya, ya? Ah, tapi kalau bertanya nanti dia bisa tahu!

Sudahlah, ini saatnya untuk mencari dia!

Aku melangkah lagi dengan lebih bersemangat menuju sebuah taksi yang belum berpenumpang. Segera setelah bertemu pandang dengan sang supir, aku tersenyum lebar. Akupun bertanya, "Bisa bahasa Inggris, tuan?" tentunya dengan bahasaku.

Seketika itu, kulihat juga pria yang sudah berumur ini jadi gelagapan. Dengan panik dikeluarkannya beberapa kata dalam bahasa Jepang—yang tentu saja tak kumengerti. Mati aku. Kupikir setidaknya supir bandara internasional begini bisa berbahasa Inggris… duh, berarti aku yang harus berbahasa Jepang?

Kurogoh saku kananku, mencari buku saku Inggris-Jepang yang sudah kupegang sejak sebulan terakhir. Aaakh, sial. Tanganku tak mendapatkan apa-apa selain secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat kantor orang itu. Dimana bukunya kuletakkan? Jangan sampai ketinggalan di rumah!

Akhirnya aku membuang napas panjang.

Semoga saja bapak ini bisa membaca huruf latin, doaku sambil menggenggam kertas memo alamat itu. Kusodorkan kertas kecil berwarna hijau muda itu pada pak supir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sejenak, bapak itu memegang dan membaca memoku. Setelahnya, ia langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk padaku. Senyuman yang sama segera kuukir di bibirku. Pria yang mengenakan baju berwarna abu-abu itupun membukakan pintu belakang mobil untukku.

"Arigatogozaimasu!!" seruku tanpa ragu—setidaknya itu salah satu kata Jepang yang paling kuhapal.

-

* * *

-

Cup ramen di tangan kiri, sumpit di tangan kanan. Mulut penuh dengan makanan kesayangan, dan mata yang menatap ke komputer. Dalam keadaan seperti itulah pemuda bernama Naruto ini mencoba mengetik alamat e-mail dari teman yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya…

"Uff… dark… alreinst… uh. Underscore atau titik ya? Lupa!" keluhnya.

Alhasil, pemuda berumur 19 tahun ini memasukkan dua alamat sekaligus di bagian penerima e-mail itu. Yaah, pikirnya, kalau dia memang tidak salah mengingat alamat e-mail itu, setidaknya salah satunya pasti akan benar. Sang pemuda melanjutkan acara makan-sambil-browsingnya. Kebiasaan buruk memang, mengingat keyboard yang tak bersih bisa jadi sumber kuman yang tak kalah berbahaya dengan toilet. Tapi ia tak peduli. Tiga cup ramen instan gratis dari Jiraiya sang kakek, sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditunda.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hanya setelah cup keduanya habis, Naruto mendapati dua mail baru di inboxnya… Mail pertama, pemberitahuan dari server bahwa pengiriman mail yang dilakukannya gagal.

Dan mail kedua…

-

**Re: Yo, Sai!!**

**Apa kau tidak salah alamat, Dobe?  
Namaku bukan Sai atau apapun itu.  
Lain kali periksa alamat penerimamu baik-baik sebelum dikirim, usuratonkachi.  
Terima kasih sudah mengirimkanku e-mail aneh seperti ini.**

**Salam,  
Uchiha Sasuke**

**-**

"Ups!" pekik Naruto, menjatuhkan sumpit ramen dari mulutnya. Nampaknya ada yang salah alamat di sini…

-

* * *

-

Kalau tak pandai menahan diri, mungkin aku menganga—

"BESARNYAAAAA!!!"

—atau mungkin sudah?

"Bapak yakin ini tempatnya?!" tanyaku sangsi pada lelaki yang masih memarkirkan taksinya di sisiku itu.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Mungkin mengiyakan kata-kataku… atau mungkin memang tak mengerti sama sekali? Jah, terserahlah. Sudah seharusnya aku menyiapkan diri untuk perbedaan bahasa 'kan? Meski harus kuakui meninggalkan buku pedoman bahasa Jepang di tempat tinggalku memang tak termasuk dalam 'persiapan'. Yah… cepat atau lambat, aku harus belajar bahasa Jepang. Semoga saja Teme itu mau mengajariku… kalau tidak, aku harus belajar sendiri. Aku 'kan akan tinggal di sini? …setidaknya sampai aku berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk pulang, kalau si Teme itu mengusirku.

Teme… bagaimana wajahnya ya?  
Bagaimana ekspresinya nanti kalau tahu aku ada di Jepang? Apa dia akan kaget? Atau malah sok cuek? Atau…? Huh, daripada bertanya-tanya begini, lebih baik memastikan sendiri 'kan?

"Arigato! Ja ne!" seruku pada lelaki yang sudah mengantarku itu.

Akupun kembali menyeret tas merah tuaku dan mulai melangkah menuju gedung Uchiha yang teramat sangat besar itu. Semakin banyak langkah yang kuambil mendekati gedung, semakin aku dibuat heran dengan tingginya. Bukannya tidak pernah lihat gedung yang setinggi ini, sih… Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka perusahaan yang dia miliki itu memang sebesar ini. Tidak heran kalau kelakukannya benar-benar senggak dan sok kaya. Huh.

Akhirnya aku telah melangkah melewati pintu kaca otomatis dan sampai ke dalam gedung. Segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku lurus menuju arah resepsionis. Kutatap kedua wanita yang duduk di balik meja besar itu. Uff… Mudah-mudahan mereka bisa bahasa Inggris... mudah-mudahan mereka bisa bahasa Inggris!!

"Permisi," kataku pada wanita muda berambut pink itu… apa ini yang mereka sebut dengan gaya Harajuku? Aku mungkin menyukai salah satu warna yang dianggap paling norak di dunia, tapi… hei, mengecat rambut dengan warna pink? Kok bisa Teme mengizinkan wanita ini tetap datang ke kantornya?

Akhirnya, segera setelah mata hijau emerald-nya bertemu pandang dengan mataku, aku melanjutkan, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sesaat, kulihat rasa kejut terpancar di matanya. Benar-benar hanya sesaat, karena detik berikutnya mata itu menyipit dengan business smile yang terukir di wajah putihnya.

"Sudah ada janji?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Fiuh. Dia tahu bahasaku.

"Belum," balasku dengan senyum salting. Ingin rasanya menggaruk kepalaku lagi!

"Nama anda?" tanyanya lagi, menatap layar komputer dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"Naruto," jawabku.

TWITCH

Ng? Rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu?

"Fishcake?" lirih wanita itu sebelum mengatakan kalimat berikut dengan suara yang volumenya lebih besar, "Marga anda?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Wajarlah. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakai marga! Di Wellington yang seperti ini tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

"Ng… kalau tidak salah… Uzumaki…"

"Spiral?" tanya wanita itu lagi dengan senyum bisnisnya, tangannya terus mengetik.

"Spi—apa? Uh. Mungkin bukan… kalau dari ayahku sih Nami—ng—kaze…" aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sebisaku.*****

"Hum. Ombak dan angin, ya?" katanya lagi… masih dengan senyum yang sama—senyum yang entah kenapa sekarang terlihat begitu mengerikan di mataku. Tangan wanita itu pun berhenti mengetik. Diambilnya gagang telepon berwarna putih yang berada tepat di sisi keyboard. Ia lalu berbicara di telepon itu dalam bahasa Jepang. Ah, mungkinkah dia sedang memanggilkan Sasuke untukku?

Aku terus berdiri di depan meja tinggi itu dengan sangat sabar. Untuk ukuran seorang Naruto, berdiri dan menunggu—sembari berhadapan dengan seorang wanita penggila Harajuku yang terus melemparkan senyum bisnisnya—sudah setingkat lebih tinggi dari kata sabar. Aku yang biasa mungkin sudah menerobos masuk ke lift dan mencari ruangan orang itu sendiri. Tapi… Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi… Aku bisa bertemu dengannya!

Lalu kurasakan kedua tanganku dipegang dari belakang.

"Tem—heh?!" Panggilan kesayangan itu batal keluar dari bibirku saat kusadari yang memegang tanganku adalah dua orang berpakaian seragam biru, lengkap dengan peralatan keamanannya… mereka dua orang yang juga tadi kutemui saat akan masuk ke dalam gedung ini… petugas keamanan?

"Sekalipun anda datang dengan nama asli, anda butuh beberapa hari untuk bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha-san, Tuan Namikaze-Uzumaki-Naruto!" kata wanita itu kepadaku setelah berdiri.

"Nama asli—eh?! Hei, itu memang nama asliku, tahu! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan penipu!!" aku terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari dua orang yang tengah menyeretku ke belakang saat ini. Sayangnya usahaku tidak kunjung berhasil. Jelas saja, mana mau si Teme itu membayar mereka kalau mereka terlalu lemah sampai tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya? Tapi—uuugh… ini keterlaluan, aku 'kan hanya ingin bertemu Teme!! "Lepas! Pertemukan aku dengan Sasuke! Dia pasti tahu aku!!"

Aku terus berontak untuk lepas, tidak peduli orang-orang di gedung ini mulai memperhatikan peristiwa aneh yang sedang kualami. Tapi cengkraman mereka di lenganku sangat kuat. Sampai akhirnya… sebuah kalimat berbahasa Jepang terdengar di telingaku—dan mereka melepaskanku.

Suara itu bukanlah milik si rambut pink yang seenaknya saja membuatku seperti penjahat… yang tadi itu suara lelaki, suara dari lelaki muda berkulit putih dan berambut hitam legam yang akhirnya kudapati sosoknya dengan ekor kedua mata biruku. Sejenak, mata onyx hitam pria itu bertemu pandang dengan mataku. Lalu kulihat lelaki yang mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang putih dan celana hitam tanpa jas itu mulai berbicara dengan si cewek Harajuku.

Aku memperbaiki posisi berdiriku dan merapikan sweater yang berantakan karena pergelutan tadi, tak menunjukkan sedikitpun aku sedang mencuri dengar. Bukan! Aku tidak dengan tiba-tiba menobatkan diri menjadi stalker untuk seorang lelaki tampan yang menolongku. Tapi pembicaraan mereka memang terdengar jelas di telingaku. Kalimat demi kalimat saling mereka lontarkan, cuma—uh! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!! Tapi… kurasa tadi aku mendengar namanya disebut… nama si Teme. Entah ini cuma perasaanku atau nama itu memang sempat terucap dalam pembicaraan mereka. Aduh… jangan sampai si penolongku ini ikut-ikutan berpikir aku penipu!!

Aku tidak mau dijebloskan ke penjara di Jepang sebelum bertemu Teme!!

Setelahnya, lelaki muda inipun melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapanku. Ia lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya kepadaku, dan berucap tanpa senyum, "Salam kenal, Tuan Uzumaki. Aku Uchiha Shin. Sepupu orang yang kau cari."

-

* * *

-

'_**Teme…'**_

'_**Hn?'**_

'_**Kenapa kau selalu saja mengetik tiga huruf 'H-N-?' itu sebagai balasanmu? Memangnya orang Jepang tidak mengenal kata YA?'**_

'_**Jangan berbicara seolah kau bukan turunan Jepang, usuratonkachi.'**_

'_**Berhenti memanggilku usuratonkachi, Teme!! Lagipula aku kan besar di Wellington tanpa orang tua! Jangan heran kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Jepang! Dasar brengsek!'**_

'_**Aku akan berhenti kalau kau juga berhenti menyamakan kata Teme dengan brengsek, Dobe. Harus kuberitahu berapa kali Teme itu artinya bukan bastard, hah?'**_

'_**Biar! Sekali Teme kau tetap Teme!!'**_

'_**Hn, usuratonkachi.'**_

'_**Aaargh! Aku heran, kenapa aku bisa bertahan jadi teman chattingmu berbulan-bulan! Sial!'**_

'_**Jangan tanya aku, aku juga sama herannya, Dobe. Banyak hal berguna lain yang bisa kulakukan di waktu luang, tapi kenapa aku malah terus-terusan menemanimu begini?'**_

'_**Jah! Diam kau!'**_

'_**Aku sudah diam. Hanya mengetik.'**_

'_**Kalau begitu berhenti mengetik!'**_

'_**Hn, hanya untuk mendapatimu menangisi 'kepergian'-ku lagi?'**_

"BRENGSEK!!" umpat pemuda pirang ini sebelum mengetik balasan di keyboard hitamnya,

'_**Waktu itu 'kan aku sedang sedih karena kematian baa-chan! Maklumlah kalau aku butuh seseorang, sekalipun itu teman-maya-super-duper-menyebalkan-yang-bahkan-belum-pernah-kutemui-seumur-hidup!!'**_

Berbeda dengan balasan sebelumnya, bahkan setelah semenit berlalu balasan dari orang itu belum juga muncul di monitornya.

'_**Teme?'**_ ketik Naruto di keyboardnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

_**-dark_alreinst OFFLINE-**_

"Heh?!"

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang ini cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik SMS dengan jari jemarinya yang lincah… tentu untuk orang itu.

'_**Kenapa tiba-tiba offline? Ada rapat mendadak lagi?'**_

Satu menit berlalu dalam ketegangan. Berlebihan memang, tapi sepertinya Naruto tahu apa jawaban yang akan didapatkannya nanti…

**PIP**

Satu pesan diterima.

'_**Bukannya kau tidak perlu aku sekarang?**_' Tuh kan!

'_**Teme, aku bercanda! Kenapa harus diambil hati sih! Kau 'kan tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu!'**_

'_**Perasaanmu bagaimana?'**_

"Sial!" umpat Naruto dengan wajah merona merah.

'_**JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU, BRENGSEK!'**_

'_**AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU, USURATONKACHI.'**_

"Uuuugh!" pemuda pirang ini menggeram gemas. Ia lalu membuang napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan detakan jantungnya yang terus saja semakin cepat, dan kembali mengetik di handphonenya.

'_**Kalau… kalau tidak salah bahasa Jepangnya… aisateru, Teme…'**_

'…_**aisateru? Yang ada juga aishitteru, Dobe.'**_

'_**GAH! Pokoknya itulah!'**_

'…_**hn.'**_

'_**HN?? LAGI-LAGI HN?! Hanya itu jawabanmu, Tuan Uchiha yang pandai?? Hah! Aku heran kenapa kau sampai bisa mengaku jadi pemimpin perusahaan segala!!'**_ ketik Naruto penuh emosi di pesannya. Pemuda ini lalu meninggalkan kursinya dan duduk di sisi ranjang, ranjang yang berada tepat di sisi meja komputernya itu. Mata birunya terus saja melotot pada benda berwarna oranye tak bersalah itu…

**PIP**

Satu pesan masuk.

Jemarinya dengan cepat menekan tuts ponsel untuk bisa membaca pesan itu. Kedua mata biru itu melotot lagi—kali ini untuk alasan yang sama sekali berbeda.

'_**Love you too, Dobe.'**_

Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata meskipun ingin, begitu pula menjerit maupun memekik senang. Bisa-bisa Naruto ditegur oleh sang kakek karena mengganggu jam tidur siangnya. Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang berlapis selimut hitam bercorak oranye itu dan berusaha mengetik balasannya…

'_**Jadi kita…?'**_

'_**Kita apa?'**_

"Huh!"

'_**Kau pura-pura bodoh lagi, Teme?'**_

'_**Apa gunanya berpura-pura tidak punya otak sepertimu, usuratonkachi?'**_

'_**Heh! Langsung saja! Kita jadian tidak?'**_

'_**Jadian?'**_

"Uugh, memalukan! Memalukan!" seru Naruto kesal pada dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa dia tidak bisa menulis yang seperti ini duluan sih?!"

'_**Iya! Jadi kekasih atau apalah namanya itu!' **_ketik Naruto pada akhirnya.

Setelah beberapa puluh detik…

**PIP**

'_**Hubungan ini tidak bisa dimulai, Dobe. Kita terlalu jauh. Aku di Tokyo dan kau ada di Wellington. Bukan apa-apa… bisa saja kau bahkan tidak nyata 'kan? Mungkin kau anak kecil yang berpura-pura jadi dewasa lewat internet? Atau malah kakek-kakek yang iseng bermain chatting? Aku belum bisa percaya 100% padamu.'**_

"YA AMPUN, TEME~!!"

'_**Kita sudah sejauh ini baru kau protes?! Brengsek! Tunggu di sana! Kukirimkan fotoku, biar kau tahu aku ini NYATA!!'**_

Pemuda ini cepat-cepat mengubah posisinya. Setelah duduk di ranjang, ia mengaktifkan kamera ponselnya dan memotret dirinya. Bukan ia tak punya foto lain di dalam handphone atau kamera dan komputernya, tapi ia sengaja—karena ingin mengirimkan foto spesial untuk lelaki muda itu. Sebuah foto yang dilengkapinya dengan wajah mengejek, juluran lidah dan jempol terbalik. Cukup untuk menetralisir sedikit kemarahannya.

'_**PUAS?!'**_ ketik Naruto sebelum mengirim gambarnya.

'_**Hn. Apa kau tidak punya foto lain yang lebih jelek?'**_

'_**Jah! Berhenti menghinaku! Mana fotomu?!'**_

'_**Akan kukirimkan kapan-kapan, Tuan Naruto.'**_

"Brengseeeeeek!!" pekik Naruto.

'_**Lalu kita bagaimana?!'**_ ketiknya lagi.

'_**Itu juga akan kupikirkan kapan-kapan… ah, mungkin kalau kau sudah ada di tempat ini?'**_

'_**Teme!! AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH BENCI PADAMU!!'**_

'_**Hn, love you, too.'**_

-

* * *

-

"Jadi…?" tanyaku pada orang yang sedang menyeruput cappuccino-nya di depanku itu.

"Hn?" Hah. 'Hn'-nya itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang!

"Dia akan datang sore, begitu?" aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku pada lelaki Jepang yang sedang duduk di kursi logamnya itu.

Shin tak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang ke sisi kirinya, tepat pada jendela kaca tanpa bingkai lantai 6 gedung di Uchiha Corporation yang berfungsi sebagai kantin ini.

"Ya, mudah-mudahan saja. Kontrak yang sedang diurusnya sekarang cukup sulit. Mungkin bisa selesai hari ini juga kalau partner bisnis kami itu sudah menyerah. Tapi kalau dia tetap keras kepala… tentu tidak akan semudah itu," jelasnya datar tanpa menatapku.

"Um…" gumamku.

Ternyata bekerja jadi direktur tidak semudah yang kupikirkan ya…? Yah. Menjadi manager sekaligus direktur dari café kecil nenek saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku hampir gila. Apalagi dia?

Aku mengaduk-ngaduk chocolate ice-ku sebelum meminumnya lagi. Di luar sana memang dingin. Tapi tenggorokanku cukup kering karena harus berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan tadi. Huh. Tega sekali si rambut pink itu… entah bagaimana nasibku kalau orang ini tidak datang.

"Tidak apa-apa kau menemaniku begini, Uchiha-san?" tanyaku, meski masih merasa aneh harus mengganti kata tuan dengan embel-embel –san.

"Panggil aku Shin," balasnya hampir tanpa nada, menatapku dengan kedua mata onyxnya, "kebetulan aku sedang senggang, jadi aku bisa menemanimu sampai Sasuke datang."

"Oh…" balasku pendek, sebelum akhirnya aku menunduk dan kembali mengaduk-aduk minumanku… dan terdiam lagi.

…hei! Sejak kapan Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto yang hebat itu jadi pendiam begini?!

Apa karena bahasanya…? Hah! Dia toh tahu bahasaku! Lalu kenapa aku jadi salting begini…? Apa… karena dia lebih banyak diam? Ah, tidak juga! Dia terus membalas pertanyaanku, kok! Terus apa…? Apa karena penampilannya? Mata hitamnya yang berkilau… kulit putihnya… rambut hitamnya yang mencuat ke belakang… terus kemeja putihnya yang… aaargh! Sasuke sialan! Gara-gara dia aku jadi mengubah cara pandangku pada lelaki, 'kan?! Huh! Padahal aku bukan gay, bukan. Biarpun bukan straight juga. Hanya Sasukeseksua—akh! Memang kata itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dikatakan, tapi itu kenyataannya!

Hei… mungkinkah, tanpa sadar aku membayangkan Shin sama dengan Sasuke?

Yah… mereka sepupu 'kan? Setidaknya mereka pasti memiliki kemiripan walaupun sedikit… sedikit.  
Tapi kalau begini terus, lama-lama… uh, bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak seperti yang kubayangkan…? Tidak. Seperti apapun wujud orang itu, aku bisa menerimanya… hanya saja kalau begini terus nanti aku jadi membanding-bandingkannya dengan si Shin ini!!

"Shin," aku berdiri dari kursiku, "berhubung Sasuke belum datang… mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi dulu," kataku sambil meraih gagang tas travelku.

"…kemana?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi, dengan mata yang tertuju tepat ke mataku.

"Errh… jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, mungkin?" balasku sambil membuang wajah darinya—pokoknya pergi kemanapun, yang penting bukan ada di dekatmu, tahu!

Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan berkata padaku—masih tanpa ekspresi, "Biar kutemani."

HEH?

-

* * *

-

Kedua kelopak mata itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Yang pertama kali didapati kedua mata biru ini hanyalah gelap. Memang, hampir tak ada penerangan di kamarnya kecuali sinar temaram lampu para tetangga yang mengintip dari jendela bertirai oranye miliknya. Setelahnya, ia mendapati langit-langit kamarnya sendiri. Pemuda bermata biru langit yang tengah mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana panjang cokelat ini duduk di ranjangnya. Ia lalu sadar… peristiwa yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya itu…

"Mimpi lagi…?" lirihnya.

Lagi.

Lagi-lagi ia memimpikan hal yang sama. Memang tidak berturut-turut membayangi setiap malamnya, tetapi sudah beberapa kali ia alami dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Mimpi yang sama. Ia… berada di sana, di Jepang. Berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dengan begitu fasih, dan… dan bertemu orang itu. Orang yang paling dicintainya.

Mimpi yang indah sebenarnya, sangat indah malah. Sayangnya setiap kali Naruto harus membuka mata dan menyadari itu semua hanya mimpi, hanya kekalutan dan rasa rindu mendalam yang tersisa dalam hatinya kini.

Pemuda ini menyisiri rambut pirangnya dengan jari-jemari tangan kanannya. Desahan napas panjang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Andai saja itu nyata… andai mimpinya itu nyata. Karena semua mimpi itu, kini ia tahu dimana tempatnya seharusnya berada. Di sana. Di negara itu. Di kota itu. Di sisi orang yang paling dicintainya.

Tapi… bagaimana caranya supaya semuanya bisa jadi nyata?

"…pergi ke Jepang…" lirihnya, tak bersemangat.

Setelah itu, kedua mata birunya melebar. Sesuatu baru saja mencapai nalarnya.

"Pergi ke Jepang…," katanya datar… sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan kalimat itu lagi—dengan nada yang berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya, "Iya! Pergi ke Jepang!!"

-

* * *

-

"Hei," panggilku pada Shin yang sedang duduk di sampingku, "kenapa kau tahu aku?"

Sejenak, lelaki muda ini hanya mengaduk-aduk ramennya—entah untuk mendinginkan, atau mungkin tidak berselera makan. Tuh 'kan. Seharusnya dia tidak memaksa untuk mengikutiku! …tapi kalau dia tidak ikut, aku tidak akan sampai di kedai ramen ini sih…

"Sasuke yang menceritakannya," balasnya tanpa menatapku, terus menatap ramennya tanpa ekspresi. Itu pilihan ekspresi yang sangat salah saat kau sedang berhadapan dengan ramen, tahu! Ramen yang ASLI, pula!! Seumur hidup aku hanya memakan ramen non instant saat kecil, itu juga hanya buatan ibu.

"Oh, ya?" balasku sangsi, "memangnya dia cerita apa saja?"

Teme bahkan tak pernah cerita kalau dia punya sepupu bernama Shin. Yang pernah ia katakan hanyalah ia memiliki seorang kakak lelaki, bukan sepupu. Apa hubungan mereka tidak baik? Tapi, Teme bercerita padanya tentang aku 'kan?

"Katanya," kudengar Shin mulai berbicara, "ia mendapat kenalan aneh dari internet. Seorang cowok keturunan Jepang yang tinggal di Selandia Baru. Penggila ramen dan oranye yang bodoh serta berisik."

"APA?!!" pekikku kesal sambil melotot ke arah lelaki ini.

"Itu kata Sasuke," balasnya tenang, hampir tanpa ekspresi. HAMPIR. Karena rasa-rasanya aku hampir bisa melihat ia menyeringai padaku.

Sialan! Kalau bukan Teme yang mengatakan, ingin rasanya kutinju wajah sepupunya ini! Akh, si Teme juga! Seenaknya saja ia mengataiku begitu di depan sepupunya sendiri!

Dengan kesal aku kembali berhadapan dengan ramenku yang hampir habis. Ramen memang satu-satunya penenang di saat aku sedang emosi seperti! Pokoknya aku akan makan sepuas-puasnya! Sekalian mengumpulkan energi untuk meninju wajah Teme nanti! Mudah-mudahan saja uangku cuku—eh?

"Ak-aku belum sempat ke bank…" kataku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri. Ya, ampun… aku belum sempat menukar uangku dan aku belum punya uang Yen sekarang! Mana bisa aku membayar semua ini?! Akhirnya dengan berat hati kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Shin, yang untungnya—atau sialnya—juga sedang menatap ke arahku.

"Mm," aku menggumam ragu, "maaf, tapi… boleh kupinjam uangmu…?"

-

* * *

-

'_**Aku mau pergi ke Jepang, Teme.'**_

'_**Sekarang? …memangnya kau punya biaya? Kau pikir itu murah, Dobe?'**_

'_**Aku akan menabung!! Aku akan mengurus café peninggalan nenek baik-baik dan mencoba menabung sedikit-demi sedikit. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti bisa ke sana!'**_

'_**Kalau kubiayai bagaimana?'**_

'_**Aku tak butuh uangmu, Direktur Uchiha!'**_

'_**Memangnya kenapa kau sampai sebegini inginnya pergi ke Jepang?'**_

"Gah!" pekik Naruto, lagi-lagi dengan pipi merona. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahukan alasannya yang sebenarnya, 'kan? Dasar Uchiha tidak sensitif!

'_**Aku mau melihat Sakura! Pohon Sakura!! Pasti keren!'**_

'…_**hn. Tunggu sebentar.'**_

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya bingung saat melihat balasan dari Sasuke di monitor komputernya itu. Beberapa menit berlalu dan balasan di monitor tidak kunjung muncul. Tetapi handphone Naruto malah tiba-tiba berbunyi.

**PIP**

'_**Buka inbox-mu.'**_

Pemuda berumur 21 tahun ini membuka e-mailnya. Satu e-mail belum terbaca.  
Beberapa klik berikutnya, sebuah gambar kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda menyambut kedua matanya.

'_**Aaargh! Aku tak butuh gambarnya, Teme!'**_ ketik Naruto di ponselnya.

'_**Apa perlu kukirimkan pohonnya…?'**_

'_**Jah! Pokoknya aku mau melihat langsung! Tunggu saja! Aku pasti datang ke hadapanmu!'**_

'_**Huh, memangnya kau tahu bagaimana wajahku, usuratonkachi?'**_

'_**Aku pasti akan tahu wajah jelekmu, brengsek!!'**_

'_**Hn. Lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak akan mengaku.'**_

'_**TEME!! KITA LIHAT SIAPA YANG AKAN TERTAWA NANTI!'**_

-

* * *

-

Aku memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celanaku, mencoba menghangatkan telapak tanganku yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan. Untung saja aku tidak perlu terus-terusan membawa tasku, Shin tadi menawariku untuk meninggalkan tas itu di kantornya sebelum kami pergi ke Ichiraku. Saat tahu kantor mereka itu bisa dicapai dari kedai Ichiraku dengan berjalan kaki, aku menolak untuk naik mobil lagi. Jadi sekarang kami berdua sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke gedung Uchiha Corporation.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan keberadaan sepupu Sasuke ini di sebelahku. Alasannya? Satu, dia menyebalkan. Dua, aku tidak mau membandingkan wajah Sasuke dengan Shin. Tiga, aku tidak sudi untuk tertarik kepadanya—sekalipun aku juga tahu aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang lain selain Sasuke dengan semudah itu.

Aku sempat melirik arloji dan menyadari hari sudah semakin sore. Hampir enam jam penuh sudah kulewati di negara ini… tapi belum juga aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Mudah-mudahan saja saat sampai di kantornya nanti sudah dia ada di sana. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa menghadiahkannya satu bogem mentah.

Angin musim semi lagi-lagi menerpaku. Sejuk sih… tapi dingin!! Uuh, tempat asalku memang bukan negara 4 musim seperti Jepang. Dan aku memang lebih terbiasa dengan udara panas ketimbang dingin. Aaakh! Entah bagaimana keadaanku saat musim dingin nantiiii!!

Saat aku membuka mataku yang hampir terpejam karena menahan dingin, sebuah pemandangan yang tak asing menyambutku. Sebuah pohon dengan bunga-bunga berwarna putih kemerahan yang tengah mekar sempurna. Entah ada berapa banyak kelopak bunganya yang berjatuhan saat diterpa angin musim semi… pohon sakura. Pemandangan ini memang sama sekali tidak asing bagi mataku. Sungguh. Rasanya seperti deja vu. Karena gambar yang sama, pemandangan yang sama, sudah berbulan-bulan kujadikan wallpaper di komputerku sejak Sasuke mengirimkannya kepadaku. Ini… pohon sakura yang itu?!

"Shin, tunggu sebentar," pintaku pada lelaki muda berkemeja putih itu agar ia berhenti.

Cepat-cepat kuambil handphone untuk memastikan. Kucari gambar yang memang tersimpan di ponselku itu. Sedetik setelah mendapatkannya, aku mengacungkan handphoneku dan mencoba mencari sudut yang persis dengan gambar. Tepatnya mencari tempat dimana si Teme itu berdiri saat memotretnya—kalau memang ini pohon sakura yang sama. Setelah mengambil beberapa langkah dan memutari pohon, akhirnya kutemukan juga… kini aku seperti baru saja memotret pemandangan ini dengan ponselku sendiri. Haha! Ini memang pohon Sasuke!

Aku tersenyum lebar dan memandang terotoar berlapis beton tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Ini… ini juga tempat yang sama dengan yang diinjak Sasuke dua tahun lalu.

"…apa kita sudah dekat dengan gedung kantor kalian, Shin?" tanyaku, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Aku mencoba-coba menebak. Waktu itu Sasuke hanya butuh beberapa menit saja untuk bisa mengirimkanku gambar ini dari kantornya. Seharusnya tidak jauh lagi 'kan?

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Shin akhirnya menjawab, "Memang sudah dekat, tapi masih cukup jauh. Kurang lebih 200 meter lagi dari sini."

"He?" aku tak sempat menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut. Kupandang wajah Shin untuk mencari sedikit saja tanda kebohongan. Sayangnya wajah tanpa ekspresi itu tidak memberikan tanda apa-apa.

200 meter…? DUA RATUS METER??! Apa tidak salah?! Waktu itu Sasuke mengirimkanku foto kurang dari sepuluh menit… jadi kupikir pohonnya paling tidak ada di kompleks gedung kantornya itu. Tapi kalau begini—dan dia memotret secepat itu…

Aku menoleh kembali pada pohon yang berdiri anggun di hadapanku.

"…ini satu-satunya pohon Sakura di sekitar sini?" tanyaku lagi tanpa menengadah pada Shin.

"Hn."

Aku menelan ludah.

Sasuke… apa dia sengaja berlari ke sini dari kantornya demi mengirimkanku gambar itu? Hanya… hanya karena aku mengatakan ingin melihat pohon sakura? …ah. Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas panjang.

"Si Teme itu…," lirihku, terus memandang ke arah pohon yang memekarkan bunga-bunga indahnya, "…aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

Apa kau sudah ada di kantor, sekarang? Kapan kau kembali dari rapatmu, Tem-

"Game Over." Suara Shin menyela pikiranku.

"…eh?"

Aku menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya untuk mendapatinya sedang memegang dan menekan tuts ponsel miliknya. Ingin rasanya aku memiringkan kepala sebagai pertanda bingung. Ia lalu berhenti memencet tombol, mungkin ia sudah selesai melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan handphone-nya, atau—

Shin menatap tepat ke kedua mataku dengan kedua mata onyxnya. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa langkah dan mengangkat ponselnya, dengan bagian depan ponsel yang mengarah padaku. Lelaki ini terus memandangku dan membuka mulutnya...

"Ternyata kau tidak sejelek fotomu—"

Perhatianku langsung tertuju ke layar ponsel biru tuanya itu, dan kulihat gambar wajah mengejekku di sana...

"—Dobe."

Sejenak, aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Empat detik…

Lima detik.

Tepat lima detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya aku bisa kembali menguasai otakku dari shock, dan…

"TEME BRENGSEK!!!"

-

* * *

-

Naruto sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan ranjangnya. Sebuah tas travel berwarna merah tua terbuka di atas ranjang itu, hampir penuh dengan barang-barangnya.

"…jaket, mantel, celana panjang, syal…" ia terus mengabsen, "Mm… ramen? Ah, tidak usah, beli di sana saja!" kata pemuda pirang itu pada dirinya sendiri…

"OSH!" serunya sambil menutup dan mengunci tas travelnya.

Semua barang-barangnya sudah siap. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi musim apapun. Dan kini ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana—semoga saja lelaki itu mau menerima Naruto di apartemennya. Toh hampir tidak masuk akal kalau orang itu mampu mengusir Naruto yang sudah rela datang demi memberikan seluruh diri kepadanya.

Sudah lama sekali… sudah lama ia menanti untuk bisa bertemu orang itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia menunggu untuk memulai hubungan ini dengan orang itu. Sungguh lama sekali ia menunggu hingga hubungan cintanya ini untuk benar-benar bisa dimulai…

Sebuah senyum lebar terukir di wajah kecokelatannya.

"Aku datang, Teme!"

-

-

-

'_Cause sometimes, love letter isn't written on a paper…_

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

**

* * *

**

**Catatan:  
***Untuk yang tidak paham adegan nama palsu ini…  
Naruto=Fishcake, Uzumaki=Spiral, Nami=Ombak, Kaze=Angin.  
Sakura ngamuk karena berpikir Naruto kasih nama alias ke dia. Naruto, sebaliknya, malah gak tahu apa arti namanya sendiri~ XP

-

-

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY!!!**

Nyehehehe! *peluk-peluk SasuNaru dan semua author-reader yang sudah rela ikut meramaikan*

Nggak nyangka kita bisa merayakannya untuk yang pertama kali di sini!!! Megu cinta kalian~! XD

Tahun depan, sekiranya kita (atau setidaknya sebagian dari kita) masih ada di sini, ayo bikin proyek SasuNaru Day lagi!!!

(copas dari Rin) **ALL HAIL SASUNARU!!! XD**

-

**Review, if you don't mind! =D**


End file.
